Was auch immer du tust, schau niemals zurück!
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Meine Version vom HBP! Hermione träumt von einer bestimmten Person... Werden Träume wahr? Bleiben sie traumhaft? Oder holt uns vielmehr die Realität irgendwann ein? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Alles gehört JKR! Mir nur die Story hier...

**A.N.** Ich hab einfach mal angefangen zu schreiben ohne zu wissen, wie die story ausgehen solle... Anregungen, Ideen und Kritik herzlichst willkommen!

"Was auch immer du tust...schau niemals zurück!"  
Hermione schreckte aus ihrem Traum hoch. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um. Doch, das war ihr Bett. Der Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor. Sie war am richtigen Platz. Aber warum fühlte es sich dennoch so...falsch an, hier zu sein?  
Benommen setzte sie sich auf und ging zur Fensterbank, ihrem liebsten Platz zum nachdenken in dieser für sie verwirrenden Zeit. Sie setzte sich hin. Es war doch alles so real gewesen...Und es erschien so richtig! Sie in seinen Armen... so geborgen, so verstanden.  
Wohlig erschauderte sie als die Erinnerung sie wieder traf. Glücklich lächelte sie, bis es sie wie ein Schock traf, WER der Mann in ihren Träumen gewesen war. Diesmal rührte ihr Erschaudern eher von einem negativen Schock her. Sie und...nein, das konnte, das durfte sie nicht geträumt haben! Sie sollte sich wohl besser auf der Krankenstation melden...oder gleich im St.Mungo's. Nur für alle Fälle.  
Nicht, WEIL sie es geträumt hatte, sondern weil es ihr so sehr gefallen hatte... und sie alles darum geben würde, dieses Gefühl wieder zu haben...

In einem anderen Schlafsaal war zur gleichen Zeit noch jemand aus dem Traum geschreckt... Auch ihn verwirrte es, verwirrte es zutiefst, was er da geträumt hatte...  
Wie er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, diese tiefe Gefühl der Zuneigung und Liebe gespührt hatte...tiefere, stärkere Gefühle als er je zu denen gewagt hätte sie zu haben...  
Bei dieser Frau? Bei dieser Frau...die ihn nicht nur mit ihrem Äußeren sondern auch mit ihrer Intelligenz, mit ihrem ganzen Charakter zu bestricken vermochte und die in ihm stärkere Gefühle hervorbrachte als es menschenmöglich sein sollte... Vielleicht sollte er besser die Krankenstation aufsuchen, oder gleich St.Mungo's, zur Sicherheit.   
Dies konnte, dies durfte nicht geschehen...nicht ihm, nicht jetzt, nicht bei ihr.  
Oh, warum, warum musste die verbotene auch gleichzeitig die süßeste aller Früchte sein?   
Frustriert schlug er auf seine Kissen ein...

"Morgen, 'mione, wie geht's dir? Du siehst irgendwie aus, als...naja, als wärst du noch nicht ganz aufgewacht?"  
"Danke, Harry, es geht schon. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde!" Sie lächelte schwach.  
"Sollen wir dann frühstücken gehen, ich meine, falls Ron sich auch mal bequemt..." Ebendieser kam in ebendiesem Moment aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen geschossen.  
"Sorry, Harry, 'mione, hab verschlafen. Ich... Gott, Hermione, wie siehst du denn aus? Wer hat dir das angetan? du siehst aus, als würdest du..." Ein warnender Ellenbogenstoß von Harry brachte ihn zum Verstummen. Doch Hermione grinste nur säuerlich: "Danke, Ron, es ist doch immer wieder nett für eine Frau zu hören, wie hübsch sie doch aussieht!" Der triefende Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme war beinahe greifbar.  
"Wenn das alles wäre...Lasst uns gehen, sonst verhungere ich noch!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie an ihren beiden Freunden vorbei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sprachlos folgten die beiden ihr in die große Halle.

Beim Frühstück waren alle drei auffallend still: Hermione, weil sie immer noch an ihren Traum denken musste, Harry und Ron weil sie Angst hatten, dass eine falsche Bemerkung ihrerseits für ihre Freundin sofort wieder ein rotes Tuch darstellen könnte. Sie benahm sich in letzte Zeit aber auch wirklich sonderbar... Immer müde, immer in Gedanken. Und als Harry sie gestern dabei ertappt hatte, wie sie bei Professor Binns nur vor sich hinträumte statt die (auch von ihm und Ron) bitter benötigten Notizen zu machen hatte er dann endgültig genug gehabt und sie zur Rede gestellt. Sie war jedoch mit einem Schulterzucken und einem leicht dahingesagten "Och,ich glaube, ich bin nur völlig überarbeitet" seinen Fragen ausgewichen.  
Langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen um sie...  
Hermione währenddessen ließ ihren Blick durch die große Halle wandern, sie schaute auf die anderen Tische und erstarrte plötzlich, als sie sah, dass sie Augen dessen, der momentan ihre sämtlichen Gedanken mit Beschlag belegte die ihren trafen. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie ihre eigenen Gedanken gespiegelt in seinen Augen zu sehen... Dann war der Augenblick vorbei und er guckte betont gleichgültig an ihr vorbei. Hatte sie sich dies nur eingeblidet?  
In diesem Moment wurde sie von Ron aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, der sie vorsichtig darauf hinwies, dass es nun wohl klüger wäre, zum Unterricht zu gehen. Seufzend gab sie nach und folgte ihren Freunden.

So, das wars erstmal. Ist vielleicht bisserl kurz, aber gebt bitte trotzdem ein paar Reviews ab, ja?


	2. Chapter 2

Ob er es sich einbildete? Diese Blicke von ihr... Die Art, wie sie krampfhaft versuchte, seinen Blick nicht zu kreuzen- und es trotzdem tat. Was wäre, wenn... Dieser Gedanke plagte ihn seit einiger Zeit immer häufiger. Was wäre, wenn er nicht der wäre, der er war? Oder sie nicht die, die sie war? Und was wäre, wenn er diesen besonderen Zauber, der sich unaufhaltsam zwischen ihnen entfaltete schon eher bemerkt hätte? Hätte es ihn abgehalten von dem, was er nun im Begriff war zu tun? Seufzend befreite er sich von diesen und anderen ungebetenen Gedanken und versuchte, sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er musste das hier zu Ende bringen, koste es, was es wolle. Sonst wäre es verloren...

Dieser Blick... Seit Tagen ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn richtig interpretiert hätte? Was wäre, wenn? Frustriert schloss sie die Augen. Konzentriere dich, Hermione! Sonst wirst du die Prüfungen nie schaffen! Natürlich, es war erst dezember, aber mit dem Lernen konnte man ja nie früh genug anfangen.

Aber seine Augen...diese normalerweise stahlgrauen, brutal und abweisend blickenden Augen, die einen winzigen Moment lang silbrigen Seen voller Liebe, Verzweiflung und Verwirrung glichen... Sie konnte sie einfach nicht mehr aus ihren Gedanken verbannen. Sie wollte darin versinken und sehen, wie sich Verzweiflung in Hoffnung, Verwirrung in Erkennen wandelte...

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein, ihn teils freudiger, teils ängstlicher Erwartung eines neuen Traumes...

Sie liegt in seinen Armen. Sie lächelt, als sie hört, wie er sanft ihren Namen ruft. Seufzend schlägt sie die Augen auf und begegnet den seinen, in denen soviel Liebe, soviel Güte liegt. Er lächelt sie sanft an. „Ich liebe dich, meine Schönste. Meine Rettung. Mein Verderben." Ernst blickt er sie an. „Versprich mir eines: Was auch immer du tust- schau niemals zurück!"

Verwirrt wachte sie auf. Schon wieder ihr Traum! Schon wieder dieses Gefühl der absoluten Geborgenheit...schon wieder die bittere Enttäuschung, dass es ihr nie gelang, ihn nach der Bedeutung seines letzten Satzes zu fragen.

Aber jetzt reichte es ihr! Ihr nächster Traum würde ihr enthüllen müssen, worum es ging... Ansonsten würde sie sich etwas überlegen müssen. Denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen, sonst würde sie wahnsinnig werden.

So entschlossen stand sie auf und sah dem neuen Tag entgegen, dieser immer unwillkommeneren Unterbrechung

ihrer Träume.

Na toll! Nicht genug, dass sie sich Nacht für Nacht in seine Träume drängte, dass sie seine Gedanken beherrschte, wo auch immer er gerade war, nein, jetzt musste er auch noch mit ihr zusammen diesen dämlichen Trank brauen! Hand in Hand mit ihr zu arbeiten, mit ihr zu reden, sie anzusehen... Als wäre dies nicht schon zuviel verlangt gewesen. Er musste nicht nur daran denken, wie sie ihre Aufgabe verrichteten, sondern auch noch vermeiden, zu freundlich zu ihr zu sein. Es wäre aufgefallen. Ihren beiden Leibwächtern...und vermutlich sowieso der ganzen Klasse.

Aber sich selber dazu zu bringen, dass er sie beleidigte und beschimpfte...dazu sah er sich nun wirklich völlig außer Stande. So versuchte er einfach, sie so gut es ihm möglich war, zu ignorieren.

Wenn sie nur nicht so verführerisch ausgesehen hätte...wenn nur ihre Haare nicht diesen unwiderstehlichen Duft hätten... Wenn sie nur nicht... Kopfschüttelnd rief er sich selber wieder zur Ordnung. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn bei dem Trank am Ende etwas nur annähernd in die richtige Richtung gehendes herauskommen sollte...

Aber sah sie nicht auch immer wieder zu ihm herüber? Bildete er es sich ein, oder fiel es ihr auch schwer, sich zu konzentrieren? Und ihre Hände zitterten... Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an seine Träume von ihr...

Zitternd sitzt sie dort, im Gras. Er sieht sie lange an, kommt dann näher. Sie schaut zu ihm hoch, sagt nichts. Ein leichtes, vorsichtiges Lächeln schleicht sich auf ihr Gesicht. Er zieht wortlos seinen Umhang aus, legt ihn ihr über die Schultern. Dankbar blickt sie ihn an, als er sich neben sie setzt.

_Schweigen. Sie sehen sich nur in die Augen, es wird kein Wort gesprochen und doch unendlich viel gesagt. _

_Er nimmt sie in die Arme. Eng aneinander geschmiegt sitzen sie da. „Geh nicht! Es wird alles kaputtmachen..." sagt sie plötzlich._

Er steht auf und geht. Er muss langsam weitermachen, es muss fertig werden.

Auch, wenn seine Überzeugung nachgelassen hat- er muss es tun. Alles andere hätte unsagbar katastrophale Auswirkungen. Auf ihn. Auf seine Familie. Auf alles, woran er bisher geglaubt hatte. Es wurde Zeit...


	3. Chapter 3

Es wurde Zeit zu handeln. Wie, das wusste sie nicht. Aber etwas musste geschehen...Sie musste herausfinden, ob diese Träume, eigentlich Variationen eines einzigen Traumes etwas zu sagen hatten, ober ob sie nur waren, was sie schienen- Träume. So tat sie das, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nicht weiter wusste... Sie las alles, dessen sie habhaft werden konnte.

So fand Harry sie schließlich: Den Kopf auf ein Buch gesunken, auf dem Gesicht ein seliges lächeln saß sie schlafend in der Bibliothek. Vorsichtig zog er das Buch unter ihrem Kopf hervor- sie hätte es sich nie verziehen ein kostbares Buch kaputt gemacht zu haben, nur weil sie darüber eingeschlafen war!- und runzelte die Stirn. Seit wann las Hermione Bücher über die tiefere Bedeutung und Symbolik von Träumen? Er beschloss aber, dieses Thema vorerst beiseite zu schieben und sie statt dessen zu wecken und in ihr Bett zu schicken,...schließlich war bald Sperrstunde und er wusste genau, wie Hermione es verabscheute, die Schulregeln zu brechen...Nun ja, zumindest, wenn es dafür keinen Grund gab. Grinsend dachte er an eine aufgebrachte Hermione, die Ron und ihn anfunkelte: „Wir hätten getötet werden können! Oder schlimmer: Von der Schule verwiesen!" Wie lange war das jetzt schon her? Er seufzte. Sehr lange.

Dann sammelte er sich wieder und stieß sie behutsam an. „'mione, wach auf! Du musst schlafen gehen!" Plötzlich hielt er inne und musste grinsen. Sie zu wecken um sie ins Bett zu schicken war aber auch zu komisch!

Da schnellte ihr Kopf hoch und sie sagte, noch halb im Schlaf: „Was meinst du damit?"

„Naja, es ist spät, wir sind in der Bibliothek und ich denke, dein Bett ist bequemer!" Super Rede, großer Meister! Cicero wäre stolz auf dich gewesen! Aber nach Hermiones Blick zu urteilen, schien sie eh nicht viel von dem gehört zu haben, was er gesagt hatte. Jedenfalls blickte sie ihn an, als erwartete sie, er wäre jemand anders... Als wäre die Frage nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen... Um so verblüffter war er, als sie plötzlich aufsprang und schrie: „Na toll, super, genial! Ich war so kurz davor und dann kommst du! Danke!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie hinaus. Zurück blieb ein zugegebenermaßen vor Verblüffung gelähmter Harry. „Frauen!" Kopfschüttelnd blickte er ihr hinterher.

So kurz davor! Sie war doch so kurz davor gewesen, es zu erfahren! Fast hätte er geantwortet. Sie hatte gespürt, dass er zu einer Antwort ansetzte, es war beinahe greifbar gewesen... Warum musste Harry sie wecken? Hätte er denn nicht noch 10 Sekunden länger warten können? Ahh, diese Männer! Manchmal könnte sie wirklich... BUMM! Na toll, jetzt war sie auch noch in jemanden hinein gerannt. Irre komisch. Wer auch immer das war, dem würde sie jetzt die Meinung sagen... Sie würde nichts verbergen, sie würde... versinken in seinen wundervollen Augen, die sie voller Verblüffung ansahen, in ihnen ertrinken, die Welt würde stillstehen und er würde... Etwas sagen. Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn an. „Was meinst du damit?" Ja, super. Jetzt hatte sie die richtige Frage gestellt. Dem richtigen Mann. In der richtigen, echten Realität...nicht im Traum! Ups... Sie spürte, dass die Röte ihr langsam aber sicher in die Wangen stieg. Ob er es bemerkte? Da, er sagte wieder etwas! Diesmal würde sie zuhören, würde jedes Wort von seinen Lippen trinken, denn es konnte, es konnte die Antwort dabei sein, nach der ihr verlangte...

„Was ich damit meine, wenn ich dich frage, ob du nicht aufpassen kannst? Nun, eigentlich sollte das doch klar sein, oder? Aber wahrscheinlich... bist du einfach zu müde, um überhaupt noch etwas zu verstehen. Gute Nacht!"

Er war verwirrt. Was war denn nur mit ihm los? Sonst hatte er doch immer eine spritzige, bissige Bemerkung parat. Aber nun? Du bist zu müde... Anscheinend war sie da nicht die einzige. Aber wie ihre Augen erschrocken und doch zärtlich die seinen in den Bann gezogen hatten... Ihr rascher Atem, die feine Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen stahl... der ach so kurze Moment, in dem sich ihre Körper berührten hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen.

Als er sich langsam von ihr entfernte, hörte er, wie sie ihm noch etwas zurief. So unsanft aus seinen Gedanken geholt, konnte er nicht mehr die Worte ausmachen, nur den Tonfall- und der erinnerte ihn überdeutlich an seinen Traum. Reflexartig fragte er sie also, was er sie Traum für Traum wieder fragte, bevor er Traum für Traum wieder aufwachte, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. „Warum?"

Jetzt war es an Hermione, an dem Verstand (oder zumindest dem Gehör) ihres Gegenüber zu zweifeln.

„Naja, entschuldigt man sich denn nicht, wenn man jemanden beinahe über den Haufen rennt? Es war wirklich keine Absicht, deswegen hab ich mich entschuldigen wollen."

Ihre Augen trafen sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die Welt aus den Fugen zu geraten und einfach still zu stehen, als Silber sich mit goldener Bronze verband... Doch so schnell, wie er gekommen war, verging dieser Moment wieder und beide sahen verwirrt, verunsichert und ein wenig verschämt zu Boden.

„Schon okay, ist ja nichts passiert!" Er drehte sich um, ging den dunklen Gang entlang- und verfluchte im Stillen seine Träume, seine Gedanken, die Welt und vor allem seine übergroße Dummheit, nichtsahnend, dass es nur ein paar Meter weiter einem besonderen Mädchen genauso erging...

**War mal wieder etwas kurz, ich weiß. Aber ich habe momentan auch nicht so viel zeit, leider...**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews zum 1. chap. Schreibt auch weiter fleißig welche...sonst schreib ich nämlich nicht weiter! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bücher! Lernen! Lesen...nicht nachdenken. Nicht über ihn nachdenken, über das, was passiert ist und das, was passieren könnte... Nicht an seine Augen, in denen sie versinken wollte, nicht an sein Lächeln, seinen Geruch, seine seidigen Haare.. Geh aus meinem Kopf! Wütend schüttelte sie denselben. Sie schalt sich selber, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, ihn völlig zu vergessen.

Wenn sie sich doch nur sicher sein könnte, dass das Lächeln, mit dem er sie neuerdings zu segnen schien wenn sonst niemand zugegen war , ihr das sagte, was sie glaubte: Dass sie hoffen konnte.

Sie versuchte erneut, sich zu konzentrieren...

Ich muss mich konzentrieren! Ich muss meine Aufgabe erledigen... Aber ich kann nicht von ihr lassen. Sagen ihre Blicke, was ich hoffe? Fordern sie mich auf, etwas zu tun? Oh Gott, es ist alles so verwirrend! Ich muss mich auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren... Es muss fertig werde, mein Leben, das meiner Familie und vieles mehr hängt davon ab. Ich kann nicht aufgeben, nicht wenn es alles bedeutet...fast alles. Außer ihr.

Er seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort.

Mist, schon so spät! Jetzt aber schnell ins Bett...

Sie stand auf, packte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Er verließ schnell den Raum, vergewisserte sich, dass alles an seinem Platz war und rannte los.

BUMM!

Meine Güte, langsam wird das echt zur Gewohnheit...

Erschrocken starrte sie hinauf in die Augen desjenigen, der sie aufgefangen hatte... Seine Augen. Oh. Mein. Gott. Nicht das schon wieder!

Ungläubig schaute sie an... Von allen Leuten, die einen Nachts in einem dunklen Gang über den Weg laufen konnten... Ausgerechnet sie!

Er sah so unglaublich gut aus...

Sie war so wunderschön...

Minutenlang starrten sie sich nur an, versanken in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Seine Arme begannen zu schmerzen und trotzdem hielt er sie fest, traute sich nicht, sie loszulassen um diesen Moment nicht kaputtzumachen.

Er betrachtete sie einfach nur und genoss das erhebende Gefühl, sie in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen...

Dann brach sie den Zauber, schlug die Augen nieder und murmelte ein leises „Sorry".

Enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich stellte er sie vorsichtig wieder auf die Beine. Seine Hände verweilten nur ein wenig zu lange auf ihrer Hüfte, als dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Ob sie es bemerkt hatte?

Sie hatte. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an. „Danke."

Wie hatte sie nur so schnell ihre Sprache wiedergefunden? Wo er sie doch immer noch nur anschauen konnte...

Schließlich hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Jederzeit gerne wieder, meine Holde! Wir scheinen uns ja magisch anzuziehen!" Kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, hätte er sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Das hatte er gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? So ein verdammter...

Hermione sah ihn verblüfft an. Was hatte er gerade gesagt? Das konnte er nicht ernst gemeint haben... Gut, scherzen konnte sie auch! Und bevor sie sich bremsen konnte, waren die Worte auch schon gesagt. „Aber deswegen jedesmal ineinander rennen? Lass es uns morgen Nacht mal ein bißchen vorsichtiger versuchen!"

„Dann bis morgen, Schönste!" Mit diesen Worten ging er davon.

Bestünde die Verwirrung der beiden aus Materie, wäre wohl soeben eine neue Welt entstanden...

Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Welcher Teufel hatte sie geritten, dass sie sich mit ihm verabredet hatte? Ein Date! Nachts! Mit dem Jungen, mit dem sie sich vor ein paar Monaten nachts höchstens zu einem geheimen Duell getroffen hätte! Jetzt gehörte sie wohl endgültig nach St. Mungo's...

Aber einen Rückzieher machen? Das sähe doch aus, als ob sie Angst vor ihm hätte... Niemals! Außerdem, vielleicht würde es ja wirklich schön werden? Vielleicht würde ihr Traum wahr werden...

Ihr Beschluss war gefasst: Sie würde hingehen. Egal, was passierte. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie endlich Klarheit erlangen würde...

Was war denn mit ihm los? Er hatte sich mit ihr verabredet! Hatte sie ´Schönste genannt... Er war wohl eindeutig überarbeitet. Zum Glück war ja morgen Freitag, ein Tag also nur noch bis zum Wochenende. Dann könnte er sich endlich einmal wieder ausruhen... Nachdem er sich mit ihr getroffen hatte. Morgen Nacht! Oh Gott! Er hatte ein date! Normalerweise nichts, das ihn beunruhigen würde... schließlich hatte er ja des öfteren Dates. Aber mit ihr... Hatte sie es überhaupt ernst gemeint? Verflucht, er hoffte es! Und wenn nicht...?

Er schalt sich selber, dass er sich über so etwas Gedanken machte. Sie würde es schon ernst gemeint haben. Ihre Augen würden doch nicht lügen... Jedenfalls würde er gehen. Er war es schließlich seiner Ehre schuldig, dass er ein gegebenes Wort auch einhielt! Genau, wie er seine Aufgabe erledigen musste...

Frustriert schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und versuchte, seinen Geist zu leeren. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Tag. Der Tag!

_So, nachdem ich meine Schreibblockade überwunden habe, hier wieder ein chap für euch! Hoffe, es gefällt euch! Wenn ja, schreibt mir ein paar Reviews. Wenn nein, dann auch! Sonst weiß ich ja nicht, was ich noch verbessern kann..._

_Danke an alle, die mir so fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben! knuddel_


	5. Chapter 5

_So, habe wieder was für euch... Viel spaß beim lesen..._

"Ähm, Hermione? Hermione! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Kopfschüttelnd sah Harry sie an. Was war nur in letzter Zeit mit ihr los? Träumt da einfach vor sich hin... Im Unterricht! Kurz erwog er die Möglichkeit, dass da vielleicht jemand mit dem Vielsafttrank... Nein, zu absurd. Sie war es- und doch wieder nicht. Sie war einfach nicht sie selbst und das ging nun schon seit Wochen so. Also hatte er schließlich beschlossen, sie einmal energisch zur Rede zu stellen. Doch komischerweise wich sie ihm ständig aus, immer fielen ihr neue Ausreden ein: Ich muss in die Bibliothek, ich muss den Aufsatz fertig stellen, ich will schlafen... Die Liste war schier endlos. Aber jetzt hatte sie keine Ausrede mehr. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Sei ruhig, ich will Professor Binns zuhören? Lächerlich! Schon seit einer halben Stunde gab sie noch nicht einmal mehr vor, aufzupassen sondern starrte mit diesem abwesenden Lächeln aus dem Fenster, das stellenweise in ein heftiges Stirnrunzeln überging, als ob sie sich einer unangenehmen Tatsache erinnerte. Doch das schwierigste war wohl diesmal, sie dazu zu bewegen, dass sie seine Existenz wahrnahm...

Vorsichtig stupste er sie an, woraufhin sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Was soll das, Harry?" fauchte sie ihn an. „Naja, 'mione, ich versuche seit 10 Minuten, dich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen..." erwiderte er so vorsichtig wie möglich. „So geht es nicht mehr weiter, du musst mir jetzt sagen, was mit dir los ist! Ist es wegen Ron?"

Hermione starrte ihn verblüfft an. Wegen Ron?

„Auch." Mit diesem Wort wollte sie sich von Harry abwenden, der setzte jedoch schnell hinterher: „Ist schon okay, ich sage es ihm nicht. Mich nervt sein Geturtel mit Lavender auch total! Aber ich schließe mich deswegen doch nicht ganz vom Leben aus..."

Hermione wurde rot. Sie musste sich ja wirklich verändert haben, wenn Harry das schon bemerkte...Aber zum Glück schob er es auf die zugegebenermaßen nervige Tatsache, dass ihr bester Freund mit dieser Tussi zusammen war. Wenn er wüsste... Bei dem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Sie würde ihn in dem Glauben lassen...und gleichzeitig versuchen, wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückzufinden.

„Harry, es tut mir leid. Es regt mich einfach auf, dass die beiden ständig allen zeigen müssen, wie toll sie es finden, sich abzuknutschen." Nun, das war nicht einmal gelogen. Außerdem neidete sie es ihm, eine Beziehung haben, wo doch ihre eigenen Aussichten auf eine Beziehung mit dem, den sie liebte so unmöglich war...

„Ich versuche, mir nicht mehr so viel daraus zu machen, okay?" Vorsichtig lächelte sie ihn an. Er schien ihr zu glauben, machte jedenfalls keine weiteren Anstalten tiefer in sie zu dringen. Gut, die Gefahr war abgewandt. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn er es wüsste!

So ganz war Harry nicht von Hermiones Aussage überzeugt, er ließ es aber dabei bewenden. Wenn sie sich von nun an wieder etwas mehr wie die alte Hermione benehmen wollte, dann sollte es ihm recht sein, dass sie da noch etwas verbarg... Im Stillen dachte er, dass Hermione in letzter Zeit auch so aussah, als wäre sie verliebt... Nun gut, Ron würde schon noch bemerken, welchen Fehler er gemacht hatte. Und dann würden er und Hermione hoffentlich auch realisieren, dass sie zusammengehörten...

Er seufzte. Warum mussten die beiden alles komplizierter machen, als es war?

Warum musste das Leben so kompliziert sein?

Die eine, die er haben wollte, konnte er nicht haben- und die eine, die er nicht haben wollte, wollte ihn unbedingt! Diese Frau trieb ihn noch einmal in den Wahnsinn.. Nein, eigentlich beide. Es war zum Mäusemelken! Und mit seiner Aufgabe ging es auch nicht so voran, wie es sollte... Aber vielleicht hemmte er sich ja auch selber? Er wollte es ja nicht... aber er musste. Und er durfte niemandem davon erzählen... Wenn er wenigstens hätte darüber reden können, wäre vieles leichter gewesen. Aber schließlich war er ja sein Leben lang daran gewöhnt gewesen, mit niemandem über seine Gefühle reden zu können, niemandem zu vertrauen außer sich selber.

Mit ihr könnte er reden...sie würde ihn verstehen... Unwirsch schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite, seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit.

Aufgeregt.

Gott, sie war so aufgeregt! Wie ein kleines Kind freute sie sich auf die Nacht...und hatte gleichzeitig eine schreckliche Angst davor. Was sollte sie tun? Was sollte sie sagen? Was würde er tun? Was würde passieren...

Am liebsten würde sie jetzt schon zum Treffpunkt gehen, damit sie auch ja nicht zu spät wäre... Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste zerplatzen vor Freude und Angst, alles hinausschreien, was sie bewegte und jeden Stern im Himmel einzeln befragen, was sie tun sollte...

Krampfhaft versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Harry gemerkt hatte, wie durcheinander sie momentan war... Sie musste es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem sie es der ganzen Schule sozusagen auf die Nase band...

Verging der Unterricht eigentlich immer so verdammt langsam? Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber so ganz gelang es ihr nicht. Nun, anscheinend besser als vorher, denn Harry nickte ihr immer wieder aufmunternd zu und gab ihr wortlos zu verstehen, dass sie sich langsam wieder ihrem alten Ich näherte.

Mit Ron sprach sie kein Wort.

Die Zeit floss dahin wie zäher Sirup.

Es war jetzt fast soweit. Sie wartete bereits seit einiger Zeit hier, in dieser dunklen Ecke auf ihn und starb fast vor Angst und Zweifeln. Würde er wirklich kommen? War es doch nur ein Scherz? Was würde passieren? Wie sollte sie ihm gegenübertreten? Sollte sie zuerst reden, oder abwarten, damit er zuerst sprach?

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, ihr wurde ein wenig schwindlig davon. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach ihr Gehirn abschalten und auf ihre Intuition hören? Die Intuition, die ihr gestern Nacht geholfen hatte, die ihr eingeflüstert hatte, was sie sagen sollte und es sie hatte sagen lassen, bevor sie realisierte, was sie da sagte, die so gar nicht aus ihr selbst heraus sondern vielmehr von weit weg gekommen zu sein schien...

Genervt unterbrach sie diese Gedankengänge. Was auch immer ihr da gestern geholfen hatte, es würde ihr wieder helfen. Und damit genug.

Sie hörte Schritte und schluckte nervös. Das war es, er war wirklich gekommen! Da bog er schon um die Ecke.

Sie sah seinen eleganten Gang, seine Robe wehte effektvoll um seinen schlanken Körper, seine Haare fielen ihm leicht in die Stirn. Jetzt sah er sie und seine wundervollen Augen richteten sich auf sie, sein Mund zauberte ein verhaltenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Kurz vor ihr blieb er stehen.

„Hermione."

Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen und meinte wieder in ihnen zu versinken. Schüchtern lächelte sie ihn an.

„Draco."

Ihm wurde ganz warm, als er sie dort stehen sah und sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Namen sprechen hörte. Stumm lächelnd sah er sie weiterhin an. Sie lächelte zurück. Einen Moment lang schien niemand zu wissen, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Dann fing er sich wieder und begann: „Schönste, ich..." Doch bevor er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, wurde er von einem gehässigen Lachen unterbrochen.

„Was siehst du da, Mrs. Norris? Schleicht da wieder ein Schüler des Nachts durch die Gänge? Ja, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wen wir da haben..." Filchs Schritte kamen näher.

Die Magie zwischen ihnen war für den Moment gebrochen. Erschrocken schauten sich die beiden um, dann packte Draco Hermione's Hand und zog sie mit sich. Leise liefen sie den ganz hinunter, während der Hausmeister hinter ihnen immer noch mit seiner Katze sprach. „Ja, lass sie ruhig laufen... Ich finde sie schon... Sie werden mir nicht entkommen..."

Hermione stoppte plötzlich und zog den verblüfften Slytherin mit sich in einen leeren Schrank. Sie schloss die Tür und murmelte einen Spruch. Dann drehte sie sich zu Draco um und sagte: „Hier findet er uns nicht. Ich habe die Tür mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn verwirrt. Er wird denken, das hier sei ein Gemälde..."

Verwirrt verstummte sie. Der Schrank war klein und eng, sie standen kaum eine Handbreit auseinander. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie sein Gesicht nur schemenhaft erkennen. Trotzdem sah sie sein belustigtes Grinsen.

„Wie schlau meine schönste doch ist..." murmelte er leise. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, beide noch schwer atmend vom schnellen Lauf. Hermione fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie zu schwanken begann. Er bemerkte das und legte vorsichtig seine Arme um sie, damit er sie stützen konnte. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Langsam überbrückten sie auch diese Distanz und beide glaubten, ihr Herz müsse aussetzen als sich ihre Lippen vorsichtig, fast schüchtern trafen...

_Das wars schon wieder... Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen?_

_Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Bei vielen Reviews schreibe ich gleich doppelt so gerne weiter... Also, schön auf den Review-Button drücken und einen Kommentar hinterlassen..._


	6. Chapter 6

_So, hier das nächste Chap. Hoffe es gefällt euch, es taucht ein neuer Charakter auf..._

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Zur gleichen Zeit lehnte sich jemand anderes in seinem Büro schmunzelnd zurück, zufrieden mit dem, was er da in Gang gesetzt hatte...

Hoffentlich funktionierte sein Plan auch...

Er fühlte Genugtuung, dass zumindest bis hierhin alles gut gegangen war. Bedenken hatte er keine, schließlich hatte er den beiden nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben... Nun ja, ehrlich gesagt mehrere Schubse...

Dass die Jugend von heute es sich nicht eingestand, wenn sie verliebt war, amüsierte ihn immer wieder.

Natürlich hätten die beiden auch von selbst gemerkt, was zwischen ihnen passierte und was passieren könnte; aber das hätte länger gedauert. Vielleicht zu lange.

Er seufzte. Zeit war eine der wenigen Sachen, von denen sie nicht genug hatten...

Zumindest er hatte sie nicht.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemlos lösten sich die beiden voneinander und sahen sich an.

Sie konnten an nichts denken, sie waren zu nichts anderem fähig, als in den Augen des jeweils anderen zu versinken, seine Berührungen zu genießen und ihn mit allen Sinnen, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen zu spüren...

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, leidenschaftlicher diesmal, fordernder.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, das ganze Universum den Atem anzuhalten, als die beiden liebenden in einer innigen Umarmung miteinander zu verschmelzen schienen und niemand hätte sagen können, wo der eine aufhörte und der andere begann...

Sie war nicht wiedergekommen.

„Ich gehe noch mal in die Bibliothek, Harry, warte nicht auf mich." , hatte sie gesagt.

Aber er hatte gewartet, er wollte noch einmal mit ihr reden, sie bitten, ihm die Chance zugeben, ihr zuzuhören, damit sie sich alles von der Seele reden konnte... Und dann kam sie nicht wieder.

Selbst für Hermione war es ungewöhnlich, lange nach Beginn der Schlafenszeit noch in der Bibliothek zu bleiben... Ob sie wohl wieder über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen war?

Harry seufzte. Er wartete jetzt schon eine ganze Weile auf sie, langsam reichte es ihm! Dann würde er sie wohl abholen müssen...

Aber als er in die Bibliothek kam, war da keine Hermione... Wo konnte sie also sein? War sie vielleicht gerade gegangen und hatte einen anderen Weg genommen als er? Oder war sie in einen leeren Klassenraum gegangen um noch ein paar Übungen durchzugehen? Oder um einfach nur nachzudenken und alleine zu sein?

Er machte sich Sorgen—vielleicht nahm sie die Geschichte mit Ron und Lavender doch mehr mit, als sie zugab? Sie wirkte immer noch ein wenig abwesend...

Er hatte ja geahnt, dass sie mehr für Ron empfand als nur Freundschaft, hatte die ganzen Jahre überlegt, wann sie es sich wohl eingestehen würde, so dass es ihn nicht überraschen würde, dass sie es jetzt bemerkte, wo Ron vergeben war. Er selbst war sich seiner Gefühle für Ginny ja auch erst bewusst geworden, als er sie in den Armen eines anderen gesehen hatte... Allerdings hatte er ja auch gedacht, dass Ron mehr für Hermione fühlte als Freundschaft—und dann knutschte er mit Lavender herum, weil er dachte, dass Hermione und Krum...

Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. So langsam bekam er wirklich Kopfschmerzen von den Ereignissen und Nicht- Ereignissen der letzten Zeit...

Vorsichtig schaute er in jeden leeren Klassenraum, an dem er vorbeikam und fragte halblaut in die Dunkelheit: „Hermione? Bist du da drin?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beide hörten sie es gleichzeitig.

Beide schauten sich erschrocken an, in ihren Augen war deutlich die Verwirrung und Enttäuschung zu sehen.

„Harry..." Hermione flüsterte den Namen, sah Draco dabei gleichzeitig frustriert und entschuldigend an. Dieser versuchte, sich ein lächeln abzuringen und flüsterte zurück: „Nun, dann solltest du wohl lieben gehen, wenn Der - Junge - der – gern - den - Helden - spielt dich sucht... Lass ihn nicht zu lange warten, sonst nimmt Potter noch das ganze Schloss auseinander!"

Halb beleidigt, halb amüsiert sah sie zu ihm hoch, murmelte ein kurzes „Sorry!" und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor sie leise den Spruch von der Tür nahm und auf den Gang hinaus trat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verdammt!

Warum musste er sie ausgerechnet jetzt suchen! Manchmal war es schon etwas lästig, dass ihre Freunde sich so sehr um sie sorgten... Nun ja, vor allem Harry. Ron würde das wohl nicht so offen zugeben.

Sie seufzte und ging leise auf die schemenhafte Gestalt am Ende des Ganges zu, versuchte sich dabei zu beruhigen und ermahnte sich, ihn nicht dafür zu schelten, dass er da war. Schließlich hatte er sich ja nur Sorgen gemacht, wo sie mitten in der Nacht sein könnte. Außerdem wusste er ja nicht, was er da gerade gestört hatte... und würde es hoffentlich auch nie erfahren. Denn wenn überhaupt, müsste sie es ihm vorsichtig und schonend beibringen.

Sie fragte sich, ob er es wohl je verstehen würde? Irgendwie bezweifelte sie es. Allerdings hoffte sie, dass er es akzeptieren würde... Das war dann schon mehr, als sie von Ron erwarten könnte.

Schnell vertrieb sie den Gedanken daran aus ihrem Kopf und sprach die Person vor ihr halblaut an:

„Ich bin hier, Harry."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verdammt!

Sie war nirgendwo zu finden!

Was, wenn ihr etwas passiert war? Wenn sie seine Hilfe brauchte und er sie nicht fände? Sie könnte jetzt irgendwo in diesem großen schloss liegen, verletzt, alleine, ohne jede Hilfe...

Langsam bekam er Panik. Oh Gott! Was, wenn sie sich etwas angetan hat? Das würde er sich nie verzeihen...

Er fuhr zusammen, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte. Hatte ihn jemand entdeckt? Hatte diese Person Hermione etwas angetan und war nun hinter ihm her? Sein Herz schien seine Brust sprengen zu wollen, so schnell klopfte es.

Dann hörte er eine leise Stimme, ihre Stimme.

„Ich bin hier, Harry."

Gott sei Dank, ihr war nichts passiert! Er hatte sie doch noch gefunden...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Verdammt!

Blöder Potter, musste das denn sein?

Der – Junge – der – sich – immer – einmischen – muss hatte gerade den schönsten Moment seines bisherigen Lebens unterbrochen... Er könnte ihn dafür umbringen, nein, foltern, nein, besser beides! Er wollte ihn so lange foltern, bis er um sein Leben flehte, ihn ganz brechen, bis er nur mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst war...

Warum musste dieser Idiot einen so wundervollen Moment kaputt machen?

Frustriert lenkte Draco seine Schritte zum Raum der Wünsche, seinem zweiten zu Hause in dieser Zeit. Schlafen könnte er sowieso nicht, nicht nach diesem wunderbaren Kuss und der Ablenkung durch den – Jungen – der – störte. Aber sollte er jetzt noch seine Aufgabe beenden? Sein Glück, sein Leben stand gegen das seiner Familie. Beides konnte er nicht haben. Er musste wirklich seine Prioritäten überdenken. Dennoch beschloss er, mit seiner Aufgabe fortzufahren: Zerstören konnte er es immer noch, wenn er sich für das eine entschied; es auf die Schnelle zu schaffen, wenn er die andere Option wählte, war dagegen ungleich schwerer, wenn nicht unmöglich.

Er seufzte ob der vielen Wenn's und machte sich an die Arbeit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, das wars dann auch schon wieder...Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Auf den nächsten Teil müsst ihr leider ein wenig warten, kann frühestens Montag weiterschreiben... _

_Also, hinterlasst mir bis dahin fleißig Reviews und vielen Dank für alle, die mir schon geschrieben haben!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, ein neues Chap... Hat etwas gedauert, sorry. Meine Muse hat sich etwas geziert... Also, viel Spaß beim lesen!_

Der Kerker war düster. Düster wie seine Seele.

Er seufzte. Hatte er eine Wahl? Nein, er musste es tun. Musste diese Schuld auf sich laden, diese Sünde begehen.

Er hatte es schließlich versprochen, nein, mehr als versprochen. Er hatte es geschworen, den Schwur mit seinem Leben besiegelt, unwissend, worauf er sich genau einließ.

Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Verdammter Krieg! Verdammte Jugend, die alles falsch machen musste, was sie nur falsch machen konnte!

Verdammtes Alter, das diese Fehler nicht ausmerzen konnte sondern nur den kläglichen Versuch zu unternehmen imstande war, sie zu korrigieren. Wobei diese Korrektur nur zu oft schmerzvoller, grausamer war als der eigentliche Fehler...

Seufzend versuchte er wieder einmal, seinen Kummer und seine Qual in Feuerwhiskey zu ertränken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In seinem Zimmer war es dunkel und Dunkelheit war es, die sein gesamtes Denken umwob.

Dunkel dachte er darüber nach, dass er nun langsam aber sicher dem Schluss seiner Arbeit näher kam, dem grausamen Finale wieder ein Stück näher gerückt war. Jenem Finale, dass er nicht wollte, das zu verhindern jedoch über seine Kräfte gegangen wäre. Dem Finale, dass er dennoch gewissenhaft vorbereitete.

Er verfluchte sich selbst und wünschte sich in ein anderes Leben, eines auf der richtigen Seite.

Jetzt, endlich, hatte er erkannt, was er in seinem Leben wollte, wen er wollte. Er wollte doch einfach nur ein glückliches, ruhiges Leben—mit ihr an seiner Seite. Aber dazu war es zu spät.

Er seufzte. Vielleicht konnte er ja wenigstens noch die Zeit genießen, die ihm blieb, die ihnen gemeinsam vergönnt war? Sie war so wunderschön, so perfekt... Er konnte ihre Lippen noch immer auf den Seinen spüren, er fühlte noch, wie sich ihr wunderschöner Körper langsam an ihn drängte, ihr Verlangen...

Dunkelheit umfing sanft seinen Verstand, als er langsam in den Schlaf sank, ein seliges doch bittersüßes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das von der wehmütigen Freude auf seine Träume zeugte...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schwärze, wie in tiefster Nacht herrschte in ihr, eine Dunkelheit, die alles verschleierte.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie ihn liebte, den Feind ihrer Freunde. Sie erahnte kaum, was diese dazu sagen würden. Kaum erahnte sie die Schemen ihrer Zukunft, sie mutmaßte nur, dass ihr Traum etwas damit zu tun haben könnte... Nichts konnte sie in dieser Dunkelheit erkennen... Sie war verzweifelt.

Harry hatte wissen wollen, wo sie gewesen war, was sie gemacht hatte. Darauf hatte sie ihm keine Antwort geben können. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal selbst, was ihr dort wirklich widerfahren war, warum geschehen war, was geschah... Sie wusste nur: Draco hatte sie geküsst und sie hatte diesen Kuss erwidert. Es war schön gewesen... Aber er war Harrys Erzrivale, der, den er am liebsten bekämpfen wollte... Gut, abgesehen von Voldemort, vielleicht.

Doch wie war es zu diesem Kuss gekommen? Er hatte sie "Schönste" genannt... Komischer Kosename. " Schatz" oder "Süße" hätte sie ja noch verstanden, aber "Schönste"? Das klang so veraltet, überholt. Auch wenn sie es in dem Moment schön gefunden hatte... Aber es klang nicht nach Draco, es klang so, als wäre es kein 16jähriger, der es gesagt hatte, sondern ein sehr viel älterer Mann...

Aber darüber nachzugrübeln brachte ihr wohl nichts, vielleicht hatte er es ja bei seinem Vater aufgeschnappt... Amüsiert wickelte sie sich fester in ihre Decke und schloss die Augen. Jetzt wollte sie schlafen—und von ihm träumen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum flackerte hell, Schatten tanzten spöttisch über sein Gesicht.

Auch in seinen Gedanken huschten dunkle Schatten hin und her, beschrieben einen seltsamen Reigen.

Er konnte nicht schlafen—jetzt noch nicht. Über zu vieles galt es nachzudenken: Hermione, Ron, Voldemort...

Er seufzte. Es war alles so verwirrend. Voldemort verstand er wenigstens Ansatzweise! Nun, er wollte Macht, Unsterblichkeit, Reinblütigkeit und ergebene Anhänger. Ergo tötete er Muggel und Muggelstämmige, bestrafte seine Anhänger grausam bei Nichtsgehorsam und schuf Horcruxe. Es war krank, irre, verrückt—aber logisch nachvollziehbar.

Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ihm ein durchgedrehter Massenmörder, der ihn außerdem noch umbringen wollte weniger Kopfzerbrechen bereitete als das Liebesleben seiner beiden besten Freunde. Er sollte dringend seine Prioritäten überdenken... Hätte er denn nicht seine Freunde besser verstehen müssen als seinen größten Feind? Er überlegte. Aber schließlich war die Liebe doch größer als die Macht des Bösen, zumindest erzählte Dumbledore ihm das immer. Demzufolge müsste sie auch schwerer zu verstehen sein, oder etwa nicht? Ob er wohl jemals verstehen würde...

Langsam glitten seine Gedanken davon und in seinen Träumen wurde er von Hermione und Ron verfolgt, die ihn seltsamerweise töten wollten sowie von Voldemort, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihm einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, während im Gemeinschaftsraum das Feuer flackern verlöschte und das Licht der Dunkelheit wich...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dämmerung verdrängte bereits die Dunkelheit der Nacht, fast das gesamte Schloss lag in tiefem Schlaf.

Er lag hellwach in seinem Bett und seine Gedanken kreisten verzweifelt um diese gesamte, absurde Situation.

Oh ja, er hatte richtig gehandelt, es war richtig gewesen, sich eine Freundin zu suchen, die ihn liebte—und die er zumindest mochte. Bitterkeit erfasste ihn bei dem Gedanken, dass dies wohl alles war, was er erwarten konnte. Er war ja nur ein armer Weasley, kein großartiger Harry Potter, kein spitzen- Quidditschspieler wie Viktor Krum, er sah ja nicht einmal gut aus. Wie könnte er da je erwarten, erhoffen, dass das Mädchen, das er liebte, seine Gefühle erwiderte? Nein, für eine Hermione Granger war ein Ronald Weasley definitiv nicht gut genug... Besser, er hielt sich weiterhin an Lavender... Vor allem, da Hermione ja so offensichtlich verliebt durch die Welt ging—und ihn dabei nach Kräften ignorierte. Wahrscheinlich war es Krum. Nein, ganz sicher war er es! Wer auch sonst, als dieser Schleimer, der mit solch aufgesetzten Akzent sprach, dass die Mädchen reihenweise dahin schmolzen! Geküsst hatten sich die beiden ja auch schon! Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ihm übel. Seine Hermione küsste diesen Widerling—küsste überhaupt jemand anders als ihn! Oh, wenn er ihn nur in die Finger bekommen könnte, er würde ihm einen Fluch nach dem andern auf den Hals hetzen, ihn danach so lange zusammenschlagen, bis er um sein Leben bettelte, nein, besser, bis er ihn anflehte, endlich sterben zu dürfen... Dann würde er seinen Besen nehmen und ihm den sonstwo rein schieben, den Schnatz gleich hinterher und er würde lachen, oh, wie würde er lachen! Ja, Rache ist süß...

Weitere Rachepläne schmiedend und mit einem grimmig- entschlossenen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein, während es draußen langsam heller wurde...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine einzige Person war nun noch wach.

Während alle anderen selig schlummerten und in ihren Träumen ihren geheimsten Fantasien nachgingen, sie ihre Liebsten trafen, sie verfolgt wurden oder unaussprechliche Rachepläne schmiedeten war er sehr beschäftigt—er hatte schließlich so vieles zu tun, so viele Angelegenheiten zu regeln.

Er seufzte. Fast schon freute er sich darauf, endlich ausruhen zu können, den Krieg den anderen zu überlassen. Er war müde, so unendlich müde... Aber er musste sich dazu zwingen, alles vorzubereiten, was nötig war, alles zu erledigen, was erledigt werden musste, damit die anderen diesen Krieg weiterführen, ihn siegreich beenden konnten.

Schlafen konnte er später noch, jetzt aber galt es, zu Handeln.

Mit neuer Energie stürzte er sich in seine Arbeit.

_Danke für alle lieben Reviews, besonders 2Monk4, deren Reviews jeden Rahmen sprengen...Hoffe, ihr seht jetzt alle nach diesem chap etwas klarer... ;-)_

_So, und jetzt schnell noch ne Review senden und mir erzählen, ob's euch gefallen hat..._


	8. Chapter 8

Sie war so glücklich. Ja, im Moment spürte sie einfach nur ein wohliges Glücksgefühl, verflogen waren alle Ängste, alle Sorgen, aller Kummer. Denn sie war bei ihm, er hielt sie in seinen Armen, so zärtlich, so liebevoll.

Sie fragte sich wieder einmal, wie das alles nur passiert sein konnte...

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich öfter getroffen, heimlich, ohne dass sie es jemandem anvertraut hätten. Zu zerbrechlich, zu fragil war ihr Glück. Würde es je jemand erfahren, wusste sie nicht, was passieren würde. Wahrscheinlich würde es alles zerstören.

Aber in Momenten wie diesen war sie einfach nur glücklich, hier, bei ihm. Hier und jetzt waren sie nicht Granger und Malfoy, nicht Muggelstämmige und Reinblüter, nicht Gryffindor und Slytherin... Sie waren einfach nur Hermione und Draco. Zwei Menschen, die sich aufs Innigste liebten, die nicht ohne den anderen konnten. Gestohlene, leise, heimliche Momente waren es...und doch Momente des höchsten Glücks.

Doch wenn sie von ihren gemeinsamen, glücklichen Stunden wieder zurückkehrte, wieder eintauchte in die bittere Realität, dann schien es ihr jedesmal, als ob eine Welt zerbrechen würde. Wieder waren sie Feinde. Wieder durfte es niemand erfahren, erahnen. Es war so grausam.

Wenn sie dann dort saß, alleine, in ihrem Zimmer, dann brach alles wieder über sie herein. Auch die Träume, die sie nicht vergessen konnte, die trotz allem immer wiederkehrten. Über die sie nicht mit ihm sprechen konnte. Es drängte sie zwar danach, es zu tun, aber es gelang ihr nie.

Immer hatte sie Angst, er würde gehen, sie verlassen; war dann um so glücklicher, wenn er wieder zu ihr kam, sie wieder zusammen sein konnten.

Sie redeten wenig. Was gab es auch zu sagen? Irgendwann, sie vermochte nicht, den Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen, hatten sie eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft getroffen, in dieser, ihrer spärlichen Zeit die harte Realität auszuklammern und einfach nur zu sein. Zusammen zu sein.

Die anderen sprachen sie nun nicht mehr darauf an, was mit ihr los war. Irgendwann hatten sie es aufgegeben. Sagen konnte sie sowieso niemandem, was zwischen ihr und Draco war. Es würde niemand verstehen... Manchmal schien es ihr, als wäre all dies nur ein großer, wunderschöner Traum, aus dem sie eines Tages erwachen würde und auf den sie nur wehmütig zurückblicken könnte, unfähig, ihn festzuhalten.

Sie lächelte, als ihr die Zeilen eines alten Gedichtes in den Sinn kamen: Himmelhochjauchzend, zu Tode betrübt... Oh, es passte so gut auf ihre Situation. So unglaublich gut!

„Warum lächelst du?" murmelte Draco gegen ihren Hals, das Gesicht in ihrem Haar verborgen. Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Nein, dies war nicht die Zeit, sich Gedanken zu machen. Nicht die Zeit zu reden. Also sagte sie nur: „Ich bin einfach glücklich. Weil ich hier bin, bei dir. Und weil ich dich liebe!"

Wieder versanken die beiden in einem nichtendenwollenden Kuss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er war einfach nur glücklich. Glücklich, dass sie zusammen waren. Dass er doch noch wenigstens einen Bruchteil dessen bekam, was er sich wünschte—sie. Wenn es auch nur für einen kleinen, winzigen, gestohlenen Moment war, bevor wieder die harte Realität über ihm zusammenbrach, er hatte es doch gefunden: Sein Glück.

Er hielt sie im Arm, sie lehnte sein Gesicht vertrauensvoll an seine Schulter. Oh, wie er sie liebte! Alles erschien ihm hier so richtig, so gut, so wunderschön. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es solche glücklichen Stunden je für ihn geben würde. Also genoss er sie mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, jedem Funken seines Verstandes. Mit jedem Atemzug sog er ihren unverwechselbaren Geruch ein. Sie duftete nach Vanille, nach Kokos und, ja, nach Hermione eben. Er berührte ihre Haut, prägte sich jedes Härchen auf ihrem Arm, jedes kleinste Mal so gut ein, bis er glaubte, sie noch nach Jahrzehnten blind mit einer einzigen Berührung erkennen zu können.

Es blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit... Zu vieles war schon vorbereitet, zu vieles zu weit fortgeschritten, um es noch rückgängig machen zu können. Er wollte sie beschützen, um jeden Preis. Und er musste an seine Familie denken, die sterben würde, wenn er versagte. Er hatte sich endlich entschieden: Ihr Leben war ihm wichtiger als sein Glück. Er wusste, dass er Hermione damit vermutlich das Herz brechen würde, aber andererseits hatte sie Freunde, die ihr helfen konnten. Die sie auffangen würden. Aber das Wichtigste von allem war: Sie würde leben.

Wenn der dunkle Lord erführe, warum er seine Aufgabe so hinausgezögert hatte, warum er sie beinahe aufgegeben hatte, wäre nichts mehr zu retten gewesen. Er würde sterben, seine Familie würde sterben und seine über alles geliebte Hermione mit großer Sicherheit auch. So hatte sie wenigstens noch eine Chance... Auch, wenn es für ihn bedeutete, alles aufzugeben, woran er geglaubt hatte, alles zu verlieren, was sein Glück ausmachte... Fast alles. Auch, wenn er selbst sterben würde, so hatte er doch die Gewissheit, dass Hermione leben würde. Und das allein zählte. Es ging schon lange nicht mehr um richtig und falsch, um Gut und Böse. Nein, hier ging es nur noch darum, das zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte, den Schaden, den er anrichten würde, anrichten musste, egal, was er tat möglichst gering zu halten.

Er spürte, wie sie lächelte, konnte es fühlen, ohne hinsehen zu müssen.

„Warum lächelst du?" murmelte er leise, einfach, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, um ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie sprachen so wenig... Sie wollten die harte Realität aussperren, sie nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, indem sie laut sprachen. Sie wollten doch einfach nur sein... Zusammen. Glücklich.

Sie antwortete ihm du sein Herz schlug schneller beim bloßen Klang ihrer Stimme und es schlug wilde Kapriolen, als es hörte, was sie sagte. Sie sagte genau das, was er auch fühlte, wenn sich nicht wieder ungebetene Gedanken an die Zukunft in seinen Verstand schlichen: „Ich bin einfach glücklich. Weil ich hier bin, bei dir. Und weil ich dich liebe!"

Er küsste sie und hoffte, dass dieser Kuss nie enden würde...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er war froh, dass Hermione sich wieder ansatzweise normal benahm. Vielleicht war es eben doch nur die Sorge um die unsichere Zukunft, das gemeinsame Grübeln über die Horcruxe, sein wunderbares Zaubertränkebuch und die ganze Geschichte mit Ron, die sie beschäftigt hatten. Nun, zumindest die Sache mit Ron schien erledigt zu sein. Schien. Die beiden hatten sich zwar nie wirklich ausgesprochen, aber wenigstens hatte Ron Vernunft angenommen und sich von Lavender getrennt. Er wirkte zwar immer noch oft, als hätte ihm jemand die Petersilie verhagelt, aber das würde sich auch noch geben. Harry hoffte es jedenfalls ganz stark. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr, sich mit den Liebes- und sonstigen Problemen seiner Freunde auseinanderzusetzen... Die Horcruxe verlangten seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Und Ginny... Ginny, die er liebte. Das hatte er gemerkt, als er gesehen hatte, wie sie Dean küsste. Allerdings hatte er beschlossen, es ihr unter keinen Umständen zu sagen. Die Sache mit Ron und Hermione verwirrte ihn schon aus der Ferne mehr, als es gut war für jemanden, der eigentlich alles daran setzen sollte, Lord Voldemort zu vernichten. Nun ja, zuerst natürlich die Horcruxe. Er durfte sich jetzt beim besten Willen nicht ablenken lassen. Die Erinnerungen im Denkarium, die Horcruxe, Voldemort, das war alles, was ihn zu kümmern hatte. Punkt. Und doch...Er schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich. Für Ginny wäre er ohnehin zu gefährlich. Voldemort wollte ihm schaden, also würde dieser zuerst die vernichten wollen, die Harry liebte, um ihm damit Stück für Stück seine größte Waffe zu rauben, so wie Harry im Gegenzug versuchen musste, Voldemort mit der Vernichtung der Horcruxe, der Teile seiner Seele, jegliche Aussicht auf Unsterblichkeit zu rauben.

Und dennoch konnte er die Gedanken an sie nicht loswerden, sie überlagerten langsam sein gesamtes Denken... Nein! Er durfte es nicht zulassen. Die Horcruxe waren im Moment das Wichtigste. Dahinter hatte alles zurückzustehen. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, alle.

Und dennoch träumte er jede Nacht, wie er Ginny, seine Ginny, zärtlich küsste und sie diesen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er war zufrieden. Hermione redete wieder vernünftig mit ihm, er war endlich diese Tussi mit ihrem ewigen Won-Won hier, Won-Won da losgeworden und auch Vicky schien seine Hermione in Ruhe zu lassen. Zumindest hatte er nichts von weiteren Briefen mitbekommen. Das genügte ihm fürs Erste.

Im Nachhinein fragte er sich, wie er es überhaupt mit Lavender ausgehalten hatte... Sie war so...anders als Hermione. So überhaupt nicht der Typ Mädchen, dass er mochte. Nun ja, sie hatte ihm über eine schwere Zeit hinweggeholfen und dafür hätte er ihr eigentlich dankbar sein sollen. Aber wer half ihm jetzt darüber hinweg? Er erschauerte. Nicht noch so ein Mädchen! Nein, er hatte vorerst genug davon. Entweder Hermione oder keine. Punkt. Und da Hermione sich in letzter Zeit wieder etwa so benahm, wie er es von ihr gewohnt war, könnte es durchaus sein, dass er kein Single bleiben musste. Wenn er nur nicht so schüchtern gewesen wäre...

Vielleicht, eines Tages, redete er sich ein.

Eigentlich hätte er Harry ja bei den Horcruxen helfen sollen, aber irgendwie mangelte es ihm dazu sowohl an Lust als auch an Ideen. Harry hatte ja Dumbledore. Der würde schon alles richten, wozu hatte man schließlich sonst den größten Zauberer auf seiner Seite?

Also Hermione... Ron hatte letzte Nacht wieder von ihr geträumt Sie war so wunderschön...

Verträumt blickte er in den längst erloschenen Kamin und stellte sich vor, wie er es endlich schaffen würde, Hermione zu sagen, was er für sie empfand...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er war wie betäubt. Er hatte soeben erklärt bekommen, was er tun musste. Warum er es tun musste. Wann er es tun musste. Warum er und in keinem Fall Draco. Es war nur noch so wenig Zeit...

Aber er konnte nichts mehr Fühlen. Hatte Gefühle hinter sich gelassen, irgendwo zwischen der abstrakten Möglichkeit und dem konkreten Auftrag.

Es war nur noch Leere in ihm, eine Leere, die nichts und niemand je wieder würde auffüllen können.

Er, Severus Snape, war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Er konnte nicht mehr weitermachen. Und doch war es genau das, was er schließlich tun musste. Weitermachen. Für ihn. Für die gute Sache. Für den Jungen- der- nervte. Für alle. Aber vor allem für ihn, der ihn gemahnt hatte, eindringlichst gemahnt hatte: „Tue es, Severus. Für mich. Bitte."

Er seufzte. Er konnte diesem Mann keine Bitte abschlagen. Selbst diese nicht.

Dumpf versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal glücklich gewesen war—und erschrak, als er feststellte: Er war vieles gewesen. Aber glücklich? Richtig glücklich, rundum zufrieden? Niemals.

Und plötzlich verstand er, warum ausgerechnet er diesen Auftrag ausführen musste und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Vielleicht tat er jemand anderem damit etwas Gutes, bewahrte ihn vor etwas.

In diesem Moment war Severus Snape dem Glück, dass er sein Leben lang entbehrt hatte, sehr nahe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es würde funktionieren. Der Plan würde aufgehen. Er hoffte es. So kurz vor dem Ziel durfte einfach nichts mehr schief gehen. Und dennoch... Je näher das Ziel rückte, desto mehr Angst bekam er auch. Würde alles laufen, wie vorgesehen? Oder würde in letzter Sekunde ein entscheidendes Detail seines Planes misslingen, ein winziges Rädchen sich anders drehen als erwartet? Wäre dann alles vergebens?

Er seufzte und fasste einen Entschluss. Langsam griff er nach Feder und Pergament und fing an zu schreiben. Und während er schrieb, löste sich in ihm etwas und er wusste plötzlich, dass er das Richtige tat...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Das wars mal wieder...hoffe, es gefällt euch und ihr hasst mich nicht dafür... Schreibt mir bitte, bitte reviews! Jeder kleinste Kommentar ist willkommen!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hallo Leute! _

_Endlich habe ich es geschafft, weiterzuschreiben... Sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, hatte ne übelbste Schreibblockade... Dafür auch die guten Neuigkeiten: Ich habe die Geschichte schon so gut wie fertig! Nur noch überarbeiten, abtippen etc... Es dürften noch ein oder 2 chaps werden, denke ich... Dann erst mal viel Spaß bei diesem hier (leider etwas kurz, aber die chaps anders zu trennen wäre unlogisch gewesen...) Hoffe trotzdem auf fleißige reviews... (Stelle das nächste chap erst on, wenn ich mindestens 3 reviews habe...)_

„Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nie!" Hermione lächelte, als sie seine Worte hörte. Zärtlich küsste sie ihn und murmelte: „Und ich liebe dich, Draco...für immer!"

Langsam, widerstrebend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Sie mussten gehen, ihre gemeinsame, ihre glückliche Zeit war für heute vorbei. Vielleicht für immer? Hermione schauderte bei dem Gedanken... Viel zu oft hatte sie ihn in letzter Zeit, viel zu häufig dieses Gefühl der Endgültigkeit, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich trafen. Und dies war selten genug... Hermione seufzte leise. Es war nur so wenig Zeit... Sehnsüchtig sah sie ihn an, versuchte dabei, jedes kleinste Detail von ihm in ihr Gedächtnis zu brennen, seinen Anblick in sich hinein zu trinken um ihn sich später wieder so genau in Erinnerung rufen zu können, dass sie glauben konnte, er wäre bei ihr.

Sie hatten sich noch nicht wieder verabredet, wie so oft in letzter Zeit... Ihre Treffen waren immer spontaner, unregelmäßiger geworden. Nun, vielleicht würde es eine Weile dauern, bis sie sich wiedersahen... Wenn sie sich wiedersahen... Aber es war schließlich auch mehr als genug für die Schule zu tun, mehr als genug zu lernen...

Sie betrachtete ihn. Auch er schien ähnliche Gedanken zu haben, fast schien er ihr ein wenig wehmütig zu sein... Vorsichtig gab sie ihm noch einen letzten Kuss, lächelte ihn dann an und bewegte sich langsam von ihm weg, während er ihr nachblickte.

Es war wieder so wunderschön gewesen... Irgendwie liebte sie ihn mit jedem Tag mehr, mit jeder Sekunde, die sie miteinander verbrachten, wurde er ihr wichtiger, wurde er mehr zu einem Teil ihres Lebens, ja, ihrer Selbst, so dass sie schon jetzt glaubte, nicht mehr ohne ihn leben zu können... Sie liebte ihn mehr als ihr Leben...

Lächelnd ging sie zurück in den Schlafsaal, nicht ahnend, dass ihr bald etwas bevorstehen würde, was ihr Glück, ihr Lächeln vielleicht für immer vertreiben konnte.

Er sah, wie sie langsam von ihm fortschritt. Widerstrebend, innehaltend, sich wieder zu ihm umdrehend, aber sie ging. Er sah ihr nach, beobachtete ihren elfengleichen Gang noch einmal während sich in seinen Augen die ersten Tränen sammelten. Sie sah so wunderschön aus—wie ein Engel. Sein Engel, der ihn allerdings nicht beschützen konnte vor den Gefahren, vor der harten, kalten Realität... Sein Engel, den vielmehr er selber beschützen wollte, musste!

Er versuchte nun nicht einmal mehr, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunter strömten. Salzig schmeckte er sie schon an seinen Mundwinkeln, bitter schluchzte er auf.

Früher hätte es ihn beschämt, zu weinen—er war schließlich ein Malfoy und Malfoys weinten niemals... Aber Malfoys fühlten auch nicht, sie liebten nicht...

Jetzt aber kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, was andere denken mochten—er selbst wusste schließlich am Besten, dass er fühlte und was er fühlte: Liebe und Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Hoffnung und eine endgültige Gewissheit der Verwirrung. Gefühle, von denen er früher, damals, wie es schien in einem anderen Leben, nichts gewusst hatte, nicht einmal ahnte, dass es sie geben konnte drohten nun, ihn zu übermannen... Ihn fortzuspülen, aus sich selber, aus der Welt, aus allem... Es war vorbei, er wusste es. Es stand mit endgültiger Klarheit eingeschrieben in sein Innerstes, brachte sein Herz zum Klagen und seine Tränen zum strömen...

Verzweifelt sank er auf den Boden und ließ seinem Schmerz, seinen Tränen freien Lauf...

Er lief und seine Gedanken gingen mit ihm...

Ginny... Hermione... Ron... Die Horcruxe... Dumbledore...

Seine Gedanken verliefen in wilden, elliptischen Bahnen, kollidierten immer wieder miteinander, schwirrten herum und schienen ihn gleichzeitig zu verhöhnen. An Konzentration konnte Harry jetzt wirklich nicht denken. Ärgerlich versuchte er, jeden Gedanken an Ginny, ja, an alles außer an die Horcruxe und an Dumbledore auszublenden, was ihm allerdings nur sehr unzureichend gelang. Nun, es würde eben ausreichen müssen—auf diesem Ausflug hatten Gefühle nun wahrlich nichts verloren...

Innerlich zitterte er vor Ungeduld, endlich durfte er seinem Schicksal persönlich die Stirn bieten, er durfte Dumbledore helfen—nun, ihn zumindest begleiten. Denn ob er helfen konnte, das war eine andere Frage... Aber zum Glück gab es ja Dumbledore... Dumbledore, der immer da war, der immer einen guten Rat hatte, an den er sich wenden konnte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Solange Dumbledore bei ihm war, konnte ihm nichts passieren.

Beruhigt schritt er weiter und ahnte nicht, dass diese Nacht alles verändern würde...

_So, das wars für heute...Danke an alle fleißigen reviewer, lasst mich auch bitte diesmal nicht hängen...kriegt auch nen Keks... Keks reich _


	10. Chapter 10

_So, ein kurzes chap noch hier, dann noch eins und dann der Epilog...Tja, bald haben wirs geschafft... Hasst mich nicht bitte!_

_Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat... Hatte paar Probleme beim tippen..._

_Danke an alle reviewer! Ach ja, und eigentlich hatte ich immer mehr Platz zwischen die einzelnen Personen gemacht, aber irgendwie will das hier nicht so wie ich... :-( Hoffe, so gehts jetzt..._

_Dann: Enjoy it!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bald war es soweit—er konnte es spüren... Konnte es förmlich riechen...

Bald würde er es tun müssen, würde die Schuld an einem weiteren Tod auf seine doch schon allzusehr belasteten Schultern laden. Doch es machte ihm wenig aus—nichts zählte mehr wirklich für ihn, außer dem dumpfen, brennenden Wunsch, dass es endlich vorbei war... Dass das Gute das Böse besiegen würde und ihm endlich Ruhe vergönnt werden würde!

Er seufzte. Ruhe... Doch bis es soweit war, war noch so viel zu tun, so viel zu ertragen... Weiterhin töten, weiterhin foltern—und dabei jedes Mal ein Stück von sich selbst foltern, einen kleinen Teil von sich selber töten... Jeden Tag ein wenig mehr sterben... Wie lange noch bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig war?

Dumpfe Verzweiflung drohte ihn nun zu umfangen, fast wollte er sich einfach nur hinein fallen lassen in den dunklen Abgrund, der so überaus willkommen das Vergessen, die Ruhe anbot, ihn versuchte, mit süßen Stimmen lockte—aber er widerstand. Wieder einmal.

Trotzig blickte er in die flackernde Flamme der Kerze, die vor ihm an der Wand die Schatten tanzen ließ, folgte ihrem Schein mit den Augen und sog gierig ihre fragile Kraft in sich auf: Nein, er würde nicht aufgeben! Niemals! Wenn andere für das Gute sterben konnten, sich dazu sogar willig bereit fanden ohne zu klagen, ohne zu bedauern, ihr Schicksal vielmehr freudig begrüßten und ihm mit erhobenem Kopf und frohen Herzens entgegen schreiten konnten, dann war er, Severus Snape, ganz sicher in der Lage zu tun, was er tun musste... Er sammelte alle Kraft die er aufbringen konnte in sich und seufzte bedauernd, ungeduldig.

Die Zeit verging so quälend langsam... Er konnte es bald nicht mehr ertragen hier zu sitzen, in der Gewissheit, dass er bald nicht nur seinen eigenen sondern auch den Hass des größten Teils der Zaubererwelt auf sich laden würde... Wenn er doch nur nicht mehr warten müsste...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Ziel war nun zum Greifen nahe... Das Ende endlich in Sicht.

Er lächelte. Ja, es war beinahe vollbracht! Jetzt kam alles darauf an, wie die anderen handelten; seine Pflicht war getan. Für heute... Für immer!

Müde lehnte er sich zurück—er konnte nur noch warten. Alles war getan, der letzte Brief geschrieben, die letzten Anweisungen gegeben... Rechtzeitig, gerade noch rechtzeitig... Jetzt kam es nur noch darauf an, Harry die letzte Lektion zu erteilen, ihm das letzte zu vermitteln, was er noch brauchte... Das letzte, was ihm noch vermittelt werden konnte... Alles andere würde der Junge wohl selber lernen müssen... Die harten Lektionen, die das Leben für Harry, für jeden, bereithielt waren natürlich unendlich grausamer als alles, was er in der Schule vorgesetzt bekam aber sie waren auch die, welche die deutlichste Sprache sprachen, am eindringlichsten vermitteln konnten...

Er hoffte nur, dass das Kommende den Jungen nicht völlig aus der Bahn werfen würde...

Seufzend nahm er sich ein Zitronenbonbon und lutschte verträumt darauf herum...

Bald war das Warten zu Ende... Bald würde es enden—für ihn.

Er hoffte nur, dass Severus sein Versprechen halten würde...

Komisch, die Zitronenbonbons würde er wohl wirklich vermissen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Reviews? Bitte? Hundeblick mach_


	11. Chapter 11

_So, hier jetzt das letzte richtige chapter... Es wird noch einen Epilog geben, danach ist Schluss... :-( Schade, mir ist diese Geschichte schon richtig ans Herz gewachsen..._

_Oh Gott, ihr werdet mich für dieses chap hassen... in Deckung geh_

_Vielen lieben Dank an meine fleißigen reviewer, ihr seid toll! knuddel_

_Okay, enjoy it!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war vollbracht... Er hatte den ersten Teil seines Auftrages erledigt... Sie kamen... Bald würden sie hier sein—aber etwas Zeit blieb ihm noch... Er hatte ihnen eben erst Bescheid gegeben, auch wenn alles schon so lange geplant und organisiert war, sie würden noch etwas brauchen...

Die Tränen verzweifelt zurückdrängend suchte er zitternd Feder und Pergament. Er musste es tun... Musste versuchen, es zu erklären... Auch wenn sie nicht verstehen würde, nicht vergeben konnte—sie musste es wissen.

Als er diesen letzten Brief an seine geliebte Hermione schrieb, löste sich etwas in ihm und die Tränen rannen ihm ungehemmt über sein Gesicht. Verzweifelt versuchte er, mit dem abzuschließen, was sein ganzen Glück gewesen war... Die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens...

Es war vorbei... Und es tat weh... Es schmerzte mehr als alles andere, ihr das antun zu müssen... Aber es musste sein, es gab keine andere Lösung...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war vollbracht... Sie hatten es gefunden, gemeinsam... Harry hatte nun endlich alles, was er brauchte, alles, was er ihm geben konnte—es war endlich vollbracht.

Vollendet... Sein Werk—sein Leben. Es war gut gewesen, er hatte es geliebt, hatte alles an seinem Leben geliebt. Doch ebenso liebevoll musste, _wollte_ er es nun geben, um seine Freunde zu retten, seinen größten Feind aller Macht zu berauben und dem Guten zum Sieg zu verhelfen...

Er war gekommen... Aber er durfte es nicht tun... Draco, nein! Nicht du... Für dich gibt es noch eine Chance... Es darf nicht so enden! Draco, nicht du... Severus... Wo war er nur? Er hatte es doch versprochen...

Es musste Severus sein, der es tat, nicht Draco, auf keinen Fall Draco... Draco musste unschuldig bleiben, noch unbefleckt vom Blut... Severus musste seinen Schwur halten, er musste am Leben bleiben—er musste endlich wieder das volle, das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen von Voldemort, Tom, genießen... Nur so konnte der Frieden wieder hergestellt werden, Ruhe einkehren...

Wo war er denn nur? Hatte er vergessen... Nein! Da... Er war gekommen! Nun würde alles gut werden...

Ein plötzliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte Albus Dumbledore. Sein Plan würde gelingen! Es würde funktionieren—er konnte es schon deutliche vor sich sehen... Alles würde wieder gut werden...

„Severus... Bitte!" Er hatte das Zögern in den Augen des anderen wohl bemerkt. Er musste ihn erinnern... Ihm Mut machen...

Auf einmal blitzte die Absurdität dieser Situation, die Tragikomik vor seinen Augen auf und er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, wenn auch nur innerlich: Er, den schon so viele verzweifelt versucht hatten zu töten, er, der so oft entkommen war, er, den so viele für den größten Zauberer seiner Zeit hielten, er bat nun um seinen Tod? Aber es schien so passend... Hatte er denn nicht sein ganzes Leben lang versucht, die Welt vor Unheil zu bewahren? Er hatte doch alles dafür gegeben, dass das Böse nicht übermächtig werden konnte, hatte immer für Liebe, Toleranz und Gerechtigkeit gekämpft—ein solcher Tod war da doch nur der passende, krönende Abschluss, der Schlussakkord. Welch passender Epilog. Wenn Severus doch nur endlich...

Da sah er es. Sah, wie ein wunderschöner, grüner Lichtstrahl langsam, liebkosend die Spitze eines Zauberstabes verließ, in der Luft zu hängen schien und, sich erst vorsichtig orientierend, dann immer zielstrebiger auf ihn, das Ziel zuschoss und er hörte eine tiefe Stimme, die traurig aber beherrscht sprach: „Avada Kedavra".

Endlich konnte er ruhen...

Tiefste Dankbarkeit und ein unerklärliches, wunderbares Glücksgefühl durchströmten ihn als der grüne Blitz sein Ziel in ihm fand und er lächelte, als sich seine Seele langsam von seinem Körper löste...

Es war vollbracht...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es hatte begonnen...

Der Kampf hatte begonnen—nun würde nichts mehr so werden, wie es einst war, nicht so bleiben... Alles würde sich ändern...

Er war nun offiziell wieder auf der Seite des dunklen Lords—und er hasste es. Aber er musste es tun... Es würde schwierig werden... Nun, zumindest konnte er nun wieder aktiv werden, _wirklich_ aktiv! Und mit ein wenig Glück wäre bald alles vorbei...

Severus Snape seufzte still. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was er gerade getan hatte. Immer wieder sagte er es sich im Stillen vor, um es endlich zu fassen: Er hatte Albus Dumbledore getötet!

Stumm versuchte er, seine Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken und sich den vor ihm liegenden Herausforderungen zu stellen...

Unmerklich hob er den Kopf, schob sein Kinn in stummem Trotz kaum sichtbar nach Vorne—er würde es schaffen! Nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten können! Das war er Albus schuldig... Das war er verdammt noch mal sich selbst schuldig!

Es hatte begonnen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war vollbracht... Sein Auftrag beendet...

Betäubt folgte Draco seinem Lehrer, dem Menschen, der ihm den letzten, schrecklichsten Teil seines Auftrages so unverhofft abgenommen hatte...

Dumbledore zu töten—er wäre dessen nicht fähig gewesen, nicht nach ihrem letzten Gespräch...

Wieder verfluchte er sich im Stillen... Wie hatte er nur jemals diesen Auftrag annehmen können? Wieso hatte er das alles zugelassen...

Und er dachte an seine wundervolle, geliebte Hermione, sein Glück, das er hatte zurücklassen müssen und zu dem die Entfernung mit jedem Schritt immer größer und schmerzlicher wurde...

Der Gedanke an seine Familie, die leben würde, weil er seinen Auftrag erfüllt hatte und vor allem der an seine Hermione, die Liebe seines Lebens, die er damit auch beschützt zu haben glaubte erfüllte ihn mit bitterer Genugtuung...

Nun, es war getan, was er zu tun versprochen hatte, was er hatte tun müssen... Jetzt würde er weiter sehen... Vielleicht konnte er ja doch noch helfen... Doch noch etwas Gutes tun...

Er hoffte nur, dass Hermione seinen Brief bekommen hatte...

Es war vollbracht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Und? Und? Naja, wenn ihr mir Morddrohungen oder sonstige Kommentare hinterlassen wollt... Ihr wisst ja, wo der Review-Button ist..._

_Im Epilog gibt es übrigens nur noch Hermiones Gedanken und Zwei Briefe... Ratet mal von wem! ;-)_

_Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen..._

_(Und ich hoffe, das chap wird nicht wieder falsch editiert hier... Irgendwie stehe ich mit dem formatieren hier auf Kriegsfuß!)_


	12. Chapter 12

So! Hallo ihr Lieben! Es ist soweit: Das letzte chapter, bzw. der Epilog dieser Geschichte ist on...

Entschuldigt bitte, dass es so lange gedauert hat... Hatte einfach viel zuviel Stress in letzter Zeit... Aber jetzt ist es soweit... Und ich werde etwas traurig. Die Story wird mir schon fehlen und eure lieben reviews auch... Hoffe, ihr lasst mir zum Schluss noch einen zum Abschied da?

Vielleicht werde ich irgendwann mal eine wie auch immer geartete Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte schreiben... Aber bisher war ich so durch die Handlung vom HBP inspiriert und geleitet, dass mir nichts einfallen will... Und ich denke, dies ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, die Story zu beenden... Es ist ja auch ein Ende... Nur eben ein offenes... g Naja, wenn JKR weiterschreibt, gibt's hier vielleicht auch noch was... Oder vielleicht mal einen Oneshot, sehen wir mal...

Ja...ich rede und rede, weil ich es selber noch nicht glauben kann, dass die Story jetzt wirklich fertig ist... Danke nochmal an meine fleißigen Reviewer, ohne euch hätte ich wohl so manches Mal aufgegeben!

Bleibt nur noch zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Liebe Grüße

Eure Alysha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apathisch saß sie auf ihrem Bett. Gerade eben hatte sie Ron weggeschickt, der merkwürdigerweise so verständnisvoll gewesen war, so mitfühlend... Aber sie musste jetzt alleine sein, Zeit zum nachdenken finden. Was war denn nur geschehen? Sie konnte es nicht begreifen... Warum nur? Warum er, warum dies, warum?  
Tief in Gedanken versunken ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen—und stutzte. Da lagen zwei Briefe auf ihrem Nachttisch. War es denn möglich? Hatte er... Würde er...

Zitternd nahm sie den ersten zur Hand und begann zu lesen.

_Miss Granger,_

_Liebe Hermione,_

_ja, ich denke, ich habe mir diese Anrede nun verdient... Aber lass mich erklären:_

_Wenn du dies liest, bin ich bereits nicht mehr bei euch..._

_Aber trauere nicht um mich, denn für mich ist es nun vorbei und ich habe endlich die Ruhe und den Frieden gefunden, nach denen ich mich gesehnt habe, im Bewusstsein, dass ich das Richtige getan habe!_

_Aber für dich, für euch beginnt jetzt alles, beginnt wohl die schlimmste und schwierigste Zeit eures Lebens..._

_Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen... Du wirst bald verstehen, warum alles so kam, so kommen musste..._

_Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum ich dir schreibe? Nun, es sind einige offene Fragen zu klären, besser: Ich muss dir einiges erklären._

_Da du eine sehr schlaue junge Hexe bist, wirst du es sicher geahnt haben, dass diese Träume etwas zu bedeuten haben. Woher ich von ihnen weiß? Nun, das ist leicht erklärt: Ich habe sie dir gesandt, dir und Mr. Malfoy...Draco. Es musste so kommen, es war euch vorherbestimmt. Und ich alter Mann wollte euch wenigstens noch eine kurze glückliche Zeit verschaffen... Versteh mich nicht falsch: Ich habe nichts erzwungen, nichts in Gang gesetzt, was nicht ohnehin geschehen wäre. Ich habe die Dinge nur... beschleunigt. _

_Eure Gefühle waren schon da, tief, rein, für jeden spürbar, der sich die Mühe machte, ein wenig genauer hinzusehen. Ich hoffte so, dass, wenn ich euch zeigen kann, was ihr fühlt, euch dies leben lasse, es dann anders kommen würde. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat es ja schon etwas geändert, etwas bewirkt... Für dich, meine liebe Hermione, wird es hart werden... Aber vielleicht, ja vielleicht... _

_Ich kann nicht alles erklären, vergib mir bitte. Aber es gibt Gründe, die es mir unmöglich machen. _

_Nur soviel: Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt, ihr wart es immer und werdet es immer sein..._

_Wahrscheinlich ist mein Sprachstil etwas eingerostet, falls du_ _dich noch erinnern kannst... „Schönste"... Aber ich wusste einfach kein besseres, moderneres Wort dafür. Zu meiner Zeit war es genau das, was ein Junge seiner Herzensdame sagte... Aber ich bin, vielmehr, ich war alt._

_Hermione, meine Zeit war gekommen! Trauere nicht, es ist gut so, wie es ist... Ich habe mir nur gewünscht, euch noch zu sehen, euch einmal glücklich zu sehen—zusammen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du mich verstehst. _

_Aber nun noch eins: Vergiss niemals, niemals, was war! Erinnere dich an alles! Du wirst verstehen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, du wirst es verstehen..._

_Bleib so, wie du bist, Hermione... Bleib dir selber treu! Steh treu zu deinen Freunden, hilf Harry so gut du kannst. Er braucht dich. Sie alle brauchen dich! Es wird alles gut werden, Hermione, glaube mir bitte!_

_Auf Wiedersehen, leb wohl! Ich warte auf dich, auf euch alle..._

_Dein_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Aufstöhnend und zitternd legte sie den Brief zur Seite. Es hatte alles so kommen müssen? Es würde wieder gut werden? Wie konnte er... Wieso sagte er... Er war tot! Und sagte, dass alles gut werden würde!

Sie war völlig aufgewühlt, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken zu Ende bringen. Nur ein ewiges: „Warum?" spukte ihr durch den Kopf.

Aber nun wusste sie wenigstens, wie und warum alles begonnen hatte—der Anfang vom Ende.

Leise aufschluchzend wandte sie sich dem zweiten Brief zu, bereit, zu ertragen, was zu ertragen war.

Hermione! Geliebte! Mein Glück...Mein Leben...

_Ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll... Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob du dies lesen wirst oder ob du mich bereits so sehr hasst, dass du den Brief ungeöffnet verbrennst... Aber ich muss wenigstens versuchen, es dir zu erklären, ich will, dass du es weißt—ob du mich verstehen kannst, weiß ich nicht. Vergeben wirst du mir sicher nie können, aber—oh Gott, Hermione, es tut mir so unendlich leid!_

_Ich liebe dich, liebe dich so sehr, dass es schmerzt... Ich weine Hermione, hörst du? Ich weine... Ich sitze hier, Tränen laufen über mein Gesicht und ich schluchze wie ein kleines Kind, das glaubt, sein Schmerz könne nie gelindert werden... Meiner kann es auch nicht... _

_Ich, ein Malfoy, ich weine! Vielleicht weißt du es nicht, aber Malfoys weinen nicht, niemals und unter keinen Umständen... Herrje, sie fühlen auch nicht, geschweige denn lieben wirklich! Doch ich, ich, Draco Malfoy, ich fühle, ich liebe—und weine. Weine aus Kummer und Schmerz und weil ich dir dies alles antun muss._

_Aber genug davon. Nun muss ich es dir erkläre; erklären, warum ich das Undenkbare, das Schreckliche getan habe—warum ich die Todesser nach Hogwarts gebracht und Dumbledore getötet habe oder zumindest bei dem Versuch gestorben bin. Noch liegt diese spezielle Aufgabe vor mir—noch weiß ich nicht, wie es ausgeht. Aber du weißt es und du wirst mich dafür hassen. Du wirst mich so hassen, wie ich mich hasse... _

_Aber bitte, lies meine Erklärung—du musst es einfach wissen! Hasse mich so sehr du willst aber versuche zu verstehen..._

_Der dunkle Lord, er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, hat mir damals übermitteln lassen, dass er einen Auftrag für mich habe—den Auftrag, die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu schleusen und Albus Dumbledore zu töten. Damals, so unendlich lange her, fühlte ich mich geschmeichelt und war stolz. Ich war nur ein dummer Junge, der sich wer weiß wie toll fand, weil der dunkle Lord es ihm zutraute, einen seiner größten Feinde zu besiegen! Ich war so naiv! Er sagte aber auch, dass ich nicht versagen dürfe, sonst... Sonst würde er mich töten, meine Mutter zu Tode foltern und dafür sorgen, dass die Dementoren sich...meines Vaters annehmen. Nun, ich hatte allerdings auch nicht vor, zu versagen—ich war vielmehr restlos begeistert und ging voller Eifer ans Werk. Vergib mir! Ich war so bescheuert..._

_Dann wurde nämlich alles anders... Ich begann, zu träumen. Träume von solcher Intensität, solcher Kraft, dass sie wie real wirkten. In meinen Träumen warst du... Und ich war glücklich! In meinen Träumen fühlte ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben echtes, unverfälschtes Glück... Es machte mich wahnsinnig! Wie konnte ich denn dich, eine Gryffindor, eine Muggelstämmige lieben? Ich verachtete euch doch alle, dich ganz besonders! Verzeih... Ich war damals ein Anderer. Ich war dumm. _

_Aber die Träume kamen wieder und wurden noch intensiver. Und dein Traum- Ich begann zu sprechen. Es war immer ein Satz, immer nur einer, der wiederkehrte. „Geh nicht! Es würde alles kaputtmachen...", sagtest du. Jedesmal wieder sagtest du diesen Satz und nie konnte ich dich fragen, was du damit meintest..._

_Ich begriff nichts, ich wollte nichts begreifen—nicht begreifen, dass ich dich schon damals liebte: Deine Schönheit, deine Intelligenz, deinen Charakter, einfach dein ganzes Wesen. Ich liebte dich und liebe dich noch, mehr als ich es sagen könnte, aus der Tiefe meiner Seele._

_Und ich begann zu zweifeln... Ich zweifelte an meinem Auftrag, an meiner blinden Verehrung für jemanden, der so einen wunderbaren Menschen wie dich nur aufgrund deiner Abstammung verachtete und aus tiefster Überzeugung hasste..._

_Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert und gekämpft, auch in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit noch, die wohl die glücklichste und schönste meines gesamten Lebens war und von der ich jede Sekunde genossen habe... Aber ich wusste, dass er es niemals zugelassen hätte, dass ich meinen Auftrag nicht vollendete... Er hätte seine Drohung wahr gemacht und meine Familie ausgelöscht—und hätte er den Grund meines Ungehorsams erfahren, dann hätte er auch dich getötet. Und das konnte, das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen! Du bist mir das Wichtigste und könnte ich dich durch meinen Tod retten, gäbe ich mit Freuden mein Leben hin... Aber es ist so nicht möglich gewesen... Dies ist der einzige Weg, den ich gesehen habe, der einzige, der mir bleibt..._

_In mir stirbt ein Teil, ich fühle mich so leer... Ich habe keine Tränen mehr. Ich bin verzweifelt, betäubt._

_Eines Tages vielleicht werden wir uns wiedersehen und ich hoffe inständig, dass dann alles gut sein wird... _

_Du musst soviel durch mich erleiden, soviel Schmerz füge ich dir zu... Es ist so grausam, es zerreißt mich, dies tun zu müssen—und doch kann ich nicht anders!_

_Vielleicht kannst du es verstehen... Ich hoffe es so sehr..._

_Hermione, sie kommen bald, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Nur noch eins:_

_Ich liebe dich über alles, du bist das Beste, das Schönste, was mir je passiert ist! Und ich danke dir, danke dir von herzen für die wunderbarste Zeit meines Lebens! _

_Aber nun ist es Zeit für dich, mich zu vergessen... Vergiss mich, lebe und werde glücklich mit deinen Freunden... Sie brauchen dich, du brauchst sie und sie werden dir helfen, zu vergessen... _

_Trauere nicht um mich, um uns... Es war uns einfach nicht bestimmt... Ich habe nur die Erinnerung an uns, für mich ist alles zu spät, du aber hast die Chance, wieder glücklich zu werden! Tu es—für mich. Bitte!_

_Hermione, mein Leben, ich liebe dich über alles...aber du musst dein Leben weiterleben—lass dich von dem, was zwischen und war, nicht von dem abhalten, was du für das Richtige hältst! _

_Wir können nicht aus unserer Haut, unserer Bestimmung... Wir sind gefangen... _

_Lebe du dein Leben weiter, als hätte es das zwischen und sie gegeben. Sieh nur nach vorne, nur dahin! Deine Zukunft liegt vor dir..._

_Werde glücklich, lebe! Tue es für mich... Du bist die einzige von uns, die das noch kann... Bitte!_

_Was auch immer du tust—schau niemals zurück!_

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Dein Draco_

Der Brief glitt ihr langsam aus der Hand. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, ungehemmt. Ihr Blick verlor sich in der Leere.

Ihr Ich in seinem Traum hatte recht gehabt. Er hätte nicht gehen sollen, nicht gehen dürfen. Es hatte wirklich alles kaputt gemacht—ihre Liebe, ihr Leben, ihre Träume. Jetzt galt es einzig noch, einen Krieg zu führen.

Aber sie würde sich erinnern—sie würde immer an ihn denken. Zu schön war die Zeit gewesen, die ihnen vergönnt war... Zu kostbar ihre Liebe. Sie würde sich erinnern und zurückblicken... Und vielleicht würde eines Tages wirklich alles gut werden. Bis dahin musste sie lernen, mit der Leere und dem Schmerz zu leben... Einzig die Hoffnung war ihr noch geblieben... Die Hoffnung, die immer zuletzt starb...

**ENDE **


End file.
